


Lone wolf no more

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Prussias 2019 120 hour Kpop challenge [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hoseok falls hard for Hyunwoo, M/M, One big happy Ot7 pack, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Changkyun, Vampire Jooheon, Vampire Kihyun, Werewolf Hoseok, Werewolf Hyungwon, Werwolf Hyunwoo, incubus Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: After having been alone for way to long, Hoseok moves to Seoul to meet other monsters, he ends up going to a monster only gym where he meets Hyunwoo... and then instantly falls for him





	Lone wolf no more

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love way to much with this AU.

Seoul was big and bright, it was a new start for Hoseok. Something fresh, away from the small towns, away from having to be the only one. In Seoul, there was a big hidden community of monsters, he was no longer the only one.

He stood in front of Monsta Gym, to the humans it was an exclusive invite-only gym. The monster population of Seoul was a safe haven. It was where vampires could easily run for hours upon hours at max speed, not having to worry about finding it strange that they never had to take a break. 

Werewolves could push themselves with weights so heavy that their bodies should never be able to lift them, warlocks could train offensive magic in specially designed rooms. All monsters were allowed, all of them had specific reasons why going to a normal gym was a bad idea.

And all you had to do to get in… was be a monster, and Hoseok was that.

Hoseok was a werewolf, not born one, but turned against his will during a late-night camping trip alone. For the next 5 years he had tried to figure out what it meant to be a werewolf until he at 25 had come to the conclusion that there was no way he could do it alone anymore, he needed friends. He needed somebody who understood him.

So he went to Seoul, the hub of all monsters in south-east Asia.

It didn't take him long to find his first monster friend, a tiny vampire by the name of Kihyun turned out to be his landlord in a monster safe apartment complex. With Kihyun lived the mans two boyfriends and fledgelings, a sweet-faced dimpled man by the name of Jooheon and a boy almost man doing his best to look like emo was still in style called Changkyun.

Hoseok was happy to have met them, and it was Jooheon who introduced him to the gym after he heard Hoseok working out one too many times in his own apartment. 

Taking a deep breath, Hoseok swiped his gym card at the door, it gave him the green light, and then slit open, greeting him into a new world. When he got inside, he realised that the windows were double-sided mirrors, meaning that the rest of the gym could easily see the outside and enjoy the sunlight, but nobody could see what was going on inside the gym.

He blushed a little when he realised it meant that everybody inside the gym had been able to see him trying to get his shit together and walk inside. At the desk he found one of the employees there, it was a man dressed in a pair of tight shorts and a tank top. He had a paw tattooed on his shoulder leading Hoseok to believe he was a fellow werewolf.

"Oh, its good to see you decided to come in here! We were starting to get worried that you would run away, which would be sad, we need more cute boys here." the man smiled at him before hopping down the desk he was sitting on, slinky towards Hoseok with a light sway in his hips "I am Minhyuk, and who are you then big boy?" he ran a hand up Hoseok's arm like it was nothing, feeling up the other mans muscles.

"Hoseok… Uhm… Jooheon said he should have registered me?"

"Oh, you are Honey's lost little puppy!" Minhyuk grinned "Hyunwoo promised that he would show you around and stuff, you wolf boys are so big and strong that it's better that you get another one of you to do it." he was still casually feeling Hoseok up, Hoseok not sure how to react.

"You… aren't a wolf?" it was so weird to openly speak about monster stuff, "you have a paw tattoo."

Minhyuk grinned "I am part of a pack, Hyunwoo's actually since my boyfriend is a wolf, but I am an incubus. This ass did not come from hard work, I prefer to watch you wolf boys work out, not take part in it."

That did make sense, the incubus part, it was Hoseok's first time meeting a male sex demon, Minhyuk was nothing like he had expected, yes he was happily flirting and messing around, but he wasn't using his incubus powers on Hoseok, he just being himself and flirty. Werewolves were very vulnerable to incubus powers, nobody really knew what it was, but they just were. That was why it was so surprising that Minhyuk was part of a pack.

"Hyunwoo... "Hoseok was thinking it over, he had heard it somewhere before, but he could not for the love of him remember where he had heard it before.

"Shownu, is probably what you have heard about, our three little leeches are part of the pack as well. It's me, Hyungwon, who is my wolf-boy, Kihyun and his boys. It used to just be Hyungwon, Hyunwoo and Kihyun they grew up together, they agreed that whoever they would all end up dating would be offered a spot in their pack." Minhyuk jumped back up on the counter "talk about the devil, seems like our big bad alpha finally decided to join us.

"Min, you know you are supposed to be nice to the new customers, look at the poor boy he looks horrified." Hoseok heard his voice before he saw him, Hyunwoo's voice was a sweet one, not like Minhyuk's where the sweet voice was drenched in layers of pure sexuality. No, a sweet voice that warmed your entire body like a fireplace and made you feel like you were home, "you must be Hoseok, Kihyun and the boys told us tons about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Then he saw Hyunwoo, the man was… gorgeous, there was no other way around it, deep tanned skin stretched over pure and strong muscles. Arms free for the world to see as he was just wearing a tank top, his shape was more squired compared to Hoseok's own Dorito shape, but it fit him perfectly. Strong upper body giving way to an equally strong lower body, solid hips that made Hoseok's brain spin with the thought of what powers were hitting in it.

How could a man look that good? Was that not illegal somewhere? It had to be right? There was no way in hell that it was legal. Hoseok's voice squaked in a way that was not right for somebody his age or size as he tried to speak up "It's nice to meet you."

Luckily Hyunwoo didn't just look like an angel, he was also an angel, he didn't even react to the squeaking of Hoseok's voice instead just smiling at him "let me show you to the changing room, then we can get started."

The changing room turned out not to split into male and female like human gyms, instead of into different kind of monsters "we found that most monsters don't care who seems them naked, it's more that each changing room is made, so it suits their race better. Warmer water for the vampires and blood dispensers, stuff like that. Extra strong soap for us wolves, and more space, plus changing baths for if you wanna get your wolf clean as well."

"They have really thought of everything," Hoseok was impressed as he looked inside the wolf changing room.

"When we opened this place we wanted a safe haven for supernaturals, we wanted somewhere where you could get friends, work out and feel like you could be just you." Hyunwoo ran a hand over the tiled walls like he was caressing and Hoseok couldn't stop himself from wondering what that hand would feel like if it was running over him instead, "we still have some work to be done, less known races need to belong here as well. We wanna build it out, so it isn't just a gym, not everybody likes to work out." he smiled happily at Hoseok ", but it seems like you do, so enough of my talking lets get you changed and then look at getting you set up."

Hoseok couldn't stop himself from blushing when he changed, for multiple reasons, he wasn't really used to how open wolves and other supernaturals were with their bodies. How unashamed they were, since he had grown up with humans he had gotten used to this idea that the female body was always a sexual thing, it had to be covered, but there were tons of female wolves in the changing room not caring. Some wolves were playing along with the some of the males, rolling up towels and trying to swipe each other's asses with the end of it. Some woman was getting out of the shower shaking off and then doing makeup in just a towel or nothing.

It was a whole new world of Hoseok, and he found that he kinda liked it, he had always felt that cloth was restrictive to him, especially after the wolf became part of him, and finding a community who accepted this of him… it was so freeing.

Well he was also lightly blushing, cause Hyunwoo was just amazing and Hoseok had always been shy about guys he liked, his friends from back home had found it funny since he was so big and strong, but inside he was a soft sweetheart who just wanted forehead kisses and cuddles.

After he had finally changed, he met up with Hyunwoo outside of the changing room for a tour around it, he also told Hoseok that while he normally charged people to be their personal trainer he had promised Kihyun to take him under his wing so he would do it for free.

"You don't have to do that, I am gonna be fine, I always am." Hoseok had been forced to learn how to survive by himself, with nobody else. He had his parents, yes, but he couldn't explain to them that he was a werewolf.

"Hoseok" Hyunwoo rested a heavy hand on his shoulder "I would not do it if I didn't want to, Kihyun might be naggy, but even he can't make me do something I don't want to. I know you don't have a pack or anybody who knows what happened to you, I get it… While Hyungwon was born this way, Kihyun and I were turned against our will. Especially as wolves, we need a pack, or at least somebody, anybody there for us. Kihyun and the boys speak highly of you. We aren't saying you need to join our pack, but we are willing to be here for you until you find something you want to do."

Hoseok couldn't believe the words being spoken to him, he had just kinda accepted that he would forever just be a lone wolf that nobody wanted, and now this man was offering him, basically… everything.

"I… I would like that." 

"It is settled then! Now let me show you where we store the really heavy kettlebells, you look like you are gonna need them!" the rest of the trip went pretty well, and when Hoseok left the gym hours later, it was with a happy smile on his face.

Of course, he was greeted by all three vampires waiting for him at home, cause since Hoseok had invited them in once they more or less took it as an invite to come and go as they pleased.

"See I told you he would come home with that big dumb wolf grin they all have on when they are happy!" it was Changkyun, lying on Hoseok's couch like he owned it, he had thrown his shirt somewhere nobody knew off, showing off the black ink going over his chest, slowly growing with each session at his tattoo artist.

Hoseok tried to scold his facial features so he wouldn't have that 'big dumb wolf grin' on his face, but every time he tried to stop grinning, the thought of Hyunwoo came back to him, and he simply couldn't stop it.

Hyunwoo had given him a goodbye hug, well so had Minhyuk and his boyfriend Hyungwon a way too tall werewolf who looked like he was a model, but the hug that really mattered was the hug that Hyunwoo gave him, it wasn't a bro-hug or anything, it was a real tight hug with the promise that he would come by and take Hoseok to their normal hangout spots. Which to Hoseok's ears sounded like a date.

"I assume you met Hyunwoo?" Kihyun was comfortably lying so Jooheon could play with his hair, which Jooheon seemed more than happy to do.

"Yeah." Hoseok knew he had that dumb smile on his face again "is he single?"

"I KNEW IT! You all fucking owe me a blowie! I told you they would be perfect for each other!" there were many socially acceptable answers to that yelling from Changkyun, but the only reaction Hoseok on his loved out mind could find was:

"Perfect?" he would love to be perfect for Hyunwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have changed it a little, I will do 5 days of quick stories like this instead of just 48 hours, so I will still be taking requests for another 3 days! I write pretty much everything, no matter the group, gender. Nothing is to weird!
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
[My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
[ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)
> 
> I really love this weird AU to much, tell me if you would like to see some more stuff from this AU!


End file.
